In the context of a software development process, testing of the software has been identified as a bottleneck. Companies providing such software are required to focus on cost, quality, and time to market. Companies strive to achieve continuous deployment, continuous integration, and continuous testing to help achieve such goals. Current testing methodologies and systems fail to efficiently bring value to customers while still maintaining testable end-to-end and deployable software.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.